


Advent

by avidbeader



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Galaxy Garrison, Garrison days, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, based on fanart, melancholic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidbeader/pseuds/avidbeader
Summary: Advent: the arrival or coming of something.A Christmas ficlet inspired byCryopcds’ wonderful art.





	Advent

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not my characters. Just playing in Dreamworks’ sandbox.
> 
>  **Notes:** I’m on Twitter and Tumblr as avidbeader. Come say hi!
> 
> Many thanks as always to [Latart0903](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latart0903/pseuds/Latart0903%22) for beta help!

 

 

**Are you sure everything’s ok?**

 

Shiro sighed as he read the text message from his gran, letting his eyes roll freely.

 

**Yes, Baba, I’m fine and everything’s fine.**

 

**So unfair for them to schedule the launch two days after Christmas. We’re going to miss you, Takashi.**

 

Shiro didn’t bother typing out all the science-based reasons that determined the date of the Kerberos launch. It was what it was. He had gone to visit his extended family in Japan weeks ago and exchanged gifts with everyone before returning to the Garrison for the final preparations. Next week, everyone would gather at the launch site for the last round of media events and one more goodbye for their loved ones.

 

Commander Holt and his son Matt would be accompanied by Mrs. Holt and Katie.

 

Shiro wouldn’t have anyone. The Garrison’s budget didn’t stretch far enough to fly in a bunch of aunts and uncles and cousins and his grandmother’s health was too uncertain to travel across an ocean.

 

Shiro put his phone back on the shelf behind his bed and rolled over, looking at the person with him. He snuggled in, taking a hand and brushing his thumb across the long, slender fingers. Sleepy blue-violet eyes opened, looking through locks of dark hair.

 

“Grandmother or aunt?”

 

Shiro chuckled. “Grandmother. My aunt at least thinks to check time zones first.”

 

Keith threaded his fingers through Shiro’s and squeezed. “They’re just worried about you. It’s a rotten time for a launch this historic. Kids’ll be out of school and the science teachers can’t show it live.”

 

Shiro sighed heavily. There was enough of a media frenzy already. He was so tired of answering the same questions over and over, of having to smile and stay still for photos. He resented the time that the publicity was taking away from actual preparation, from being able to say his temporary goodbyes to everyone.

 

From Keith.

 

Which was why they were blatantly ignoring the Garrison code of conduct right now. Keith had packed a bag and come to crash in Shiro’s quarters not even an hour after his last final was done. There were maybe a half-dozen cadets left on campus and a handful of officers that weren’t part of the Kerberos team. Most of Shiro’s friends had departed and, other than his flight team, Keith had no close friends to miss.

 

Just Shiro.

 

Shiro began running the fingers of his free hand through Keith’s hair, watching the glow from the Christmas lights strung across the ceiling tint his pale skin with shifting colors. Keith nestled closer, blinking as the rising sun began to brighten the room.

 

“I’m… I’m going to miss you.”

 

Keith’s voice was so quiet that Shiro almost didn’t catch the words. He let go of Keith’s hand so he could put his arms around him and hold him. Two years ago, being chosen to pilot the first manned space mission beyond Europa had felt like the pinnacle of his life. Two years ago, he couldn’t wait for the chance to fly into deep space and see the solar system up close.

 

Two years ago, Keith had still been just a friend.

 

Now, when he had the chance to pause in the rush of final preparations, most of Shiro’s thoughts were tinged with regret. Ten months apart, with very limited opportunities for contact. And he was sure it was worse for Keith, who had spent his childhood watching people come into his life only to leave again.

 

 _Next time,_ Shiro swore to himself. _Next time it’ll be both of us._

 

For now, he held Keith a little closer. Today was completely unscheduled and they could be as lazy as they wanted. They could stay here under the Christmas lights and sleep or talk, cuddle or make love, until hunger drove them out from under the covers. Shiro wanted this. He _needed_ it. He needed to hoard every moment he could find to spend with Keith until it was time to depart.

 

“Come to the launch?” The words were out of Shiro’s mouth before he could fully consider them.

 

Keith froze, his eyes growing even larger in surprise. “But...that’s for family.”

 

“None of my family can make it. And I want you there.”

 

Keith looked down, biting his lip. Shiro knew that expression very well--it said that this was something Keith wanted badly, but didn’t feel he deserved. Shiro thought of it as Keith’s “not worthy” face.

 

Shiro hated that it was familiar enough to have a label.

 

He put a hand to Keith’s cheek, his thumb under the chin, and gently tilted his gaze back up. “I want you there.” He leaned in and pressed his lips to Keith’s. He continued, pausing to kiss him again and again as he spoke. “There’s no one else...I’d rather spend...my last moments with...before leaving.” He pushed up and rolled until he was hovering over Keith, propped on his hands. “Will you come see me off?”

 

Keith’s eyes had a noticeable sheen to them and he swallowed hard. “If that’s what you want.”

 

“That’s what I want.”

 

Keith reached up and slid his hands around Shiro’s neck, pulling him down. “Then I’ll be there.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos are nice and comments are love!


End file.
